lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fredrik Url
Fredrik Url is the bastard son of Egric Dollburg and a farmers daughter from Wissenland making him a bastard member of House Dollburg and thus carrying the surname of Url. Fredrik Url was consemated during a trip of his fathers to the province of Wissenland where bad weather forced the caravan of his father to stay at a local farm where Egric would impregnate the farmers daughter and stopping back at the farm following his trip in Wissenland he discovered her pregnency and took her back to Brockel where he tried to marry her but failed in this attempt taking her on instead as a concubine. History Early History Fredrik Url was consemated during a trip of his fathers to the province of Wissenland where bad weather forced the caravan of his father to stay at a local farm where Egric would impregnate the farmers daughter and stopping back at the farm following his trip in Wissenland he discovered her pregnency and took her back to Brockel where he tried to marry her but failed in this attempt taking her on instead as a concubine. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:House Dollburg Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric